De enanos y elfos
by Abulafia
Summary: Sobre enanos y elfos en Minas Tirith.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de "El señor de los Anillos" me pertenece. Son propiedad de J. R. R Tolkien.

De enanos y elfos

Legolas contempló el humo blanquecino que se levantaba sobre la pira funeraria. A su espalda medio centenar de elfos observaban lo mismo aunque Legolas sabía que sus sentimientos no pasaban del mero respeto por el difunto. Ni siquiera eso en realidad. No estaban allí, en medio de la oscuridad y rodeados por seres de quienes desconfiaban, por compasión al fallecido enano sino por amor a su Señor. Por amor a Legolas a quien habían jurado ayudar a reconstruir la antigua morada de los hombres.

Legolas pensó que finalmente él era igual a ellos en ese aspecto. Tampoco él se encontraba en una ceremonia donde claramente no era del todo bienvenido por respeto al anciano enano.

Era por Gimli por quien había abandonado el pequeño bosque que se había convertido en su refugio y hogar desde que llegaron a Minas Tirith.

El elfo apartó la vista del humo que, por falta de viento, permanecía estático sobre la pira para posar sus ojos al otro lado del círculo conformado por enanos, hombres y , un poco más apartados, elfos. Por sobre las llamas que se desprendían de la pira Legolas pudo ver el rostro sobrio de Gimli, iluminado entre luces y sombras por el fuego que danzaba. Permanecía de pie rodeado de un centenar de enanos, todos vestidos con capas oscuras y la mayoría llevando el rostro cubierto por la capucha. Legolas lo observó por largo tiempo, sin embargo Gimli no levantó la vista en ningún momento.

El corazón de Legolas se encogió de desdicha. Realmente deseaba estar al lado de su amigo en ese momento como lo estaban Aragorn y Eomer, pero aproximarse a los enanos en una situación tan delicada podía producir graves problemas entre elfos y enanos.

Aunque gracias a los esfuerzos de Gimli y a los suyos propios la relación entre ambas razas dispares había dejado de ser hostil eso no significaba que fuera buena y cualquier error estratégico podría ocasionar que todo el esfuerzo fuera en vano. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo orgullosos que los enanos eran.

La luna ya estaba por encima de la cúpula de los árboles cuando el fuego finalmente se extinguió y el ritual se dio por concluido. La mayoría de los hombres se retiraron envueltos en un silencio de duelo.

Detrás de Legolas nadie se movió. El elfo giró un poco la cabeza y por sobre su hombro murmuró una orden en su propio idioma dirigida al segundo al mando. En cuestión de segundos el único elfo que aún permanecía allí era él.

Desde su lugar Legolas pudo ver a Aragorn colocando las manos sobre los hombros del enano mientras le decía algo, seguramente palabras de consuelo, su mirada reflejando pesar. Detrás del Rey de la Ciudad Blanca Eomer observaba con tristeza como los enanos recogían las cenizas del difunto para colocarlas cuidadosamente en una urna de piedra bellamente tallada.

Gimli asintió a las palabras de Aragorn, pero no dijo nada. Llegado su turno Eomer simplemente posó una mano sobre el hombro del enano y, aunque ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, el hijo de Glóin pareció comprender porque asintió gravemente una vez más. Luego ambos hombres se retiraron y con ellos todos los hombres que quedaban.

Uno a uno los enanos fueron retirándose hacia la ciudad para tratar de descansar en sus provisorias casas de piedras y finalmente Gimli quedó solo.

Aún cuando la oscuridad se había hecho más densa al extinguirse el fuego Legolas no tuvo ningún inconveniente para ver la silueta del enano. Lentamente se encamino hacia él.

Para su sorpresa una tibia ráfaga de aire golpeó su rostro y trajo hasta él el aroma a tierra húmeda. El elfo aspiró con fuerza y exhaló suavemente.

Continuó avanzando y ya podía ver con claridad el perfil cabizbajo de Gimli cuando repentinamente un enano que había permanecido oculto a sus ojos se interpuso en su camino.

Legolas se detuvo y miró fijamente al enano. Sabía quién era. Se trataba de Kalim, un pariente de Gimli bastante mayor que su amigo pero igual de fuerte y testarudo que este. El elfo soportó la mirada desconfiada del enano sin vacilar.

Por conocerlo, Legolas pensó que justificarse o explicar su intención era inútil, por lo que permaneció en silencio. El resto dependía de Gimli.

"Kalim" dijo Gimli sin volverse a mirarlos. Su voz sonaba clara como de costumbre pero también muy fatigada.

Kalim miró fugazmente a Gimli. Luego, dirigiendo una última mirada de advertencia a Legolas, se apartó.

El elfo continuó caminando hacia su amigo como su nada hubiera sucedido y llegó a su lado. El enano todavía no lo miraba.

"Iré después" habló nuevamente Gimli.

Kalim vaciló un momento pero con un gruñido dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la ciudad.

Cuando la figura del enano finalmente hubo desaparecido del campo visual del elfo este se giró hacia su amigo.

Gimli lucía ojeroso y triste. Por primera vez en el transcurso de esa noche Legolas sintió deseos de llorar.

"El fue un valiente enano" susurró Gimli repentinamente "pero como todos los que somos mortales estaba destinado a concluir su existencia en este mundo."

El elfo cerró los ojos un instante.

"Quemar a los que se han ido no es una costumbre enana, ¿lo sabías?" preguntó Gimli con la vista aún fija en la pira, lejos de los ojos del elfo. "Pero enterrarlo en un lugar que no es su tierra natal tampoco tendría sentido, ¿verdad?."

"¿Y que van hacer entonces?" preguntó Legolas en un susurro.

"Sus cenizas fueron colocadas en un urna especial que será llevada a la Montaña Solitaria por sus sobrinos. Partirán mañana temprano." Respondió Gimli. Mientras hablaba Legolas pudo notar que los dedos de su mano derecha hacían mover continuamente un objeto de resplandor dorado que reposaba en el dedo índice del enano.

"Gaule me lo regaló" explicó Gimli como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de su amigo. "No tenía hijos. Sabía que cuando falleciera todas sus pertenencias pasaría a manos de sus hermanos y sobrinos. Aunque él los amaba mucho me pidió que conservara este anillo" finalmente la voz del enano se había quebrado.

"Lo siento" dijo Legolas aproximándose más a él hasta quedar frente al enano. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. "Lo siento mucho, Gimli" repitió sintiéndose torpe e inútil.

Las lágrimas impidieron que Gimli diera una respuesta rápida.

"No lo hagas" dijo finalmente tras tomar una honda bocanada de aire. Sus ojos negros mostraban el resignado pesar que sentía y que aún Legolas, siendo un elfo, comprendía. "El tuvo la fortuna de poder contemplar la hermosa Khazad-Dûm y la belleza del Abismo de Helm antes de que su vida se consumiera. Estaba feliz y en paz."

"Me alegra escucharlo" dijo Legolas suavemente presionando un poco los hombros de su amigo.

Gimli dio otra bocanada de aire y palmeó ligeramente las manos que el elfo posaba sobre sus hombros.

"Me encuentro bien, amigo" dijo lentamente. "No olvides que soy el representante de los enanos en esta tierra, no puedo darme el lujo de vacilar"

"No" concedió Legolas "Pero puedes darte el lujo de lamentar la partida de un amigo".

Los labios de Gimli se tensaron en un fallido intento de sonreír.

"Para ser un elfo, dices cosas bastante acertadas" dijo recuperando un poco de su habitual vos estridente.

"Desde luego" dijo Legolas con un pequeño destello de alegría pasando por sus ojos. "Siempre lo hago."

Lentamente soltó al enano y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

Gimli miró hacia su amigo y también se dejó caer. Buscó una posición cómoda para apoyar su espalda contra una roca.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos regresaría a su morada en Minas Tirith.

Era cierto que enanos y elfos no compartían casi ningún punto en común. Pero tanto Gimli como Legolas estaban seguros de que sus amigos comprenderían.

Fin


End file.
